Standing Side by Side
by Shininglover
Summary: To Lloyd life was normal but when they told him that he had Leukemia, his life changes drastically, now going to have his treatments, getting weak in the secondary effects. Luckily for him Kai is there to help him and give him company, GREENFLAME! As the chapters go on. It might contain death... rated T
1. Chapter 1

Standing Side by Side

 **MY FIRST GREENFLAME! Hope you enjoy it.**

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was a normal teen and was the Green Ninja, all his life he had been training with his allies, he had a normal life all was peace and happiness in his mind, until the day, he was given a very hurtful announce.

"I'm sorry, young man. You have Leukemia." Those words made Lloyd to crumble to his feet. Fortunately for him, his best friend had come with him and was there to give him comfort.

"It's okay, Lloyd." Kai assured him as he place a consolingly hand on his shoulder as Lloyd began to sob.

"Okay?! It's not okay, I have Cancer, Kai! And there's nothing okay with it!" Wailed Lloyd while he buried his face into Kai's chest. Kai looked sad, he just embraced Lloyd, letting the poor boy cry into him. While Lloyd cried Kai asked the doctor.

"Sir, what'll be Lloyd's treatment for his Cancer?" Kai asked, keeping Lloyd close and stroking his hair.

"He'll be have to receive chemotherapy for the next years, his stage is between the mortal one." The doctor revealed as Lloyd sobbed hysterically in Kai. Kai was also getting weepy, he had a feeling for Lloyd and if Lloyd was to leave the world, he'd be so doomed.

"D...doctor what should we do for now?" Kai asked shakily.

"For now keep him warm, comfortable and out of concers. If he's stressed, the disease would get worst to the pointof..."

"Yes, yes, don't mention it!" Kai helped Lloyd up and they quickly got out of the hospital, Lloyd was still suffering emotionally. Kai and Lloyd returned home in where Kai gently laid Lloyd on the couch.

Zane, Cole and Jay came in the place. Upon seeing Lloyd crying, the three gathered up by Lloyd's side.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?!"

"Yeah, why are you crying?!"

"What-"

"GUYS!" Kai snapped all of them out of the questions, " Lloyd was given a painful announce, please stop acting like idiots and help me comfort him!" He shouted, giving the three slight slaps in the face.

The three groaned and settled down for Lloyd's sake.

"What did they tell, you Lloyd?" Zane asked softly.

"I... I... I... Have CANCER!" Lloyd burst into tears again, getting stressed. Zane, Cole and Jay got misty and all of them hugged Lloyd in a brotherly hug.

"We're sorry, li'l bro, we'll help you through all this." The assured Lloyd.

"Th-thank... you... Guys..." Lloyd sobbed.

Kai sat next to him and let him hide his tear-stained face into his chest. "Guys, we'll need to travel to St. Jude's Children's Hospital for his treatment.

"I see, when will we travel to Pennsylvania?" Cole asked, stroking Lloyd's hair, soothingly.

"The next week. Lloyd will be starting his treatment..." Kai said, drying his own eyes with his sleeve. "We need to support him, he's fragile and very, very sick now."

Lloyd sobbed still into Kai as all the ninjas hugged him in a group hug.

 **I got this idea when I was reading this book. Drums, Girls and Dangerous Pie. So this is the first chapter, will update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd took his disease pretty bad, he kept having constant meltdowns and emotional situations, his brothers had tried everything that they could to comfort him but nothing seemed to help Lloyd, he kept having outbursts, his mother had kept him secured with her motherly instincts but also that, Lloyd rejected her sweet self.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Cried Lloyd as he curled up in his bed. He had been in his room since the day he was told that he had leukemia. He had been in his room for the next three days, he hadn't proved any type of food, and was getting more and more weak and thin.

"Lloyd?" Kai knocked on his door. "I brought you pizza." Pizza was Lloyd's favorite food but he wasn't having any of it. He just kept sobbing.

"G-go away, Kai..."

"Lloyd, please. You know you can't get stressed... You can't! Please Lloyd, let me in, let me in!" Kai was now getting really worried. According to what the doctor told him, Lloyd couldn't get too stressed if not that'd get his disease more mortal than it was beginning to be, all what Kai could do was pulling the poor boy over his lap and wrap his arms around him, just that Lloyd hasn't come out of his room to seek for solace, he kept in bed mostly crying.

Lloyd sighed, he got up, opened his door and let Kai inside. He needed desperately a hug from him now. So Kai, relieved that Lloyd had let him in, put the plate containing the slice of pepperoni pizza on top of Lloyd's nightstand.

"Lloyd." Kai extended his arms widely, so Lloyd could ran up to his arms. Lloyd wasted no time to do it, he ran off to Kai's arms, sobbing hysterically in them. Kai picked him up and walked up to his bed and sat there with the sobbing boy in arms.

"Lloyd." Kai whispered in Lloyd's blond hair, softly. "I will be near you through your hard time, you can count on me, I won't leave your side." Lloyd smiled a bit at that hugged Kai, feeling warm with him, Kai was all what Lloyd needed. After several minutes snuggling up to Kai, Lloyd decided to take a bite to his pizza slice. When he did it, he immediately threw it up. Kai got horrified. "LLOYD!" He cried , rubbing Lloyd's back to sooth him as he vomited up, Lloyd was turning green from his face just as green as his gi which made Kai to cry out to the others.

"COLE! JAY! ZANE!" Kai called out, the three came rushing to Lloyd's room. Cole looked grossed out and very worried by the way Lloyd was breathing.

"Kai, we cannot wait until the next week to travel to Pennsylvania, we need to rush Lloyd to the hospital ASAP!" Zane said, getting everyone's suitcases. LLoyd had fainted into Kai.

"NO LLOYD! NO!" The red ninja cried and shook the boy violently, when he got not response. Kai nodded to Zane and everyone got each others' supplies and traveled from Ninjago City to Pennsylvania via dragon. All the way Kai talking to Lloyd,

"Don't end here, Lloyd... You'll get out of it, just please resist that we will get you in time. Keep alive until!"

(When they get in there...)

The ninja got off the dragon quickly, Kai carrying Lloyd as all of them rushed inside the hospital. "HELP! EMERGENCY!" Everyone shouted as the medical equipment spreaded out around them. When Kai pronounced the world "Leukemia" the other doctors bombarded them by many nurses, some doctors took Lloyd from Kai, thing that made him reacted ugly. "TOUCH LLOYD AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECKS!" He shouted, running and pushing through the large mass of doctors and nurses, Cole jumped into him and forced him to the ground.

"Kai, calm down! They're just trying to help Lloyd! You wouldn't like to see him go, right?"

That was a thing didn't even want to think of, he looked up at the personal taking Lloyd inside the emergency room. He could only sniffled a "Please be okay" sob as the scene disappeared as the doors shut close,

During the next few hours, Lloyd had been admitted in the hospital and was strapped into a stretcher, he was awake and creeped out by all the things the doctors and nurses were going to use on him, the only thought he had in mind, was Kai. He shouted. "KAI!"

From outside, the other ninja were waiting at the waiting room, when a nurse approched them, "Excuse me, but who of y'all is Kai?"

"That's me. Who's Lloyd?!" Kai asked, scared. "He's going through treatment, and is very scared, could you please go and help him relax?"

Kai went inside ASAP with the nurse who was leading the way to Lloyd's room, when they reached it, Kai went near Lloyd's side and grabbed his hand.

"Shh, it's okay buddy, just relax. I'm here with you." Kai soothed as Lloyd firmly shook his head,

"They'll insert a big needle in me! Kai, I don't want it!" Lloyd cried, Kai looked hurt and sad, "Sorry, li'l guy." Kai held Lloyd down as the doctor insert a needle via his vein which made him to shrieked in pain, the poor guy was by now crying very hard, only what Kai could do was give courage to him and be there to be an additional help.

"Shh, shhh... it's okay Lloyd, hang in there, that it'll bee soon over."

After twenty painful minutes, Lloyd was whimpering from the needles and other blood testings, he hadn't been in so much pain. He was sobbing from the last needle inserted in his skin, he wanted a hug now, but Kai couldn't hug him due to be doctor's order.

"Kai, hug me..." Lloyd sniffled and Kai looked sad at him, "Sorry, kiddo. I can't hug you 'tll an hour later, the I.V must get into your system, after that I will hug you all what you want. "O-okay..." Lloyd whimpered and went back to sobbing. He was in so much pain now.

All what Kai could do was hold his free and sane hand, so he did that and stood with Lloyd.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai was sleeping on the ground next to Lloyd's bed, he had been mostly awake due to Lloyd's constant check-ups and body tests, he was very tired that he just laid down for a few peaceful minutes. All his rest went out the window when Lloyd began vomiting up again.

"Oh, Lloyd?!" Kai jerked awake and stood up instantly to call a nurse to come help Lloyd with his puking. Once the nurse came in, she almost fainted. This time Lloyd threw up with blood and she could se in his face that the paleness of it wasn't wearing away.

"I need to announce the doctor at once." She then fled to the medical equipment, leaving a very creeped-out Kai behind. "NO LLOYD!" Kai grabbed the boy's hand as he vomited up. "Shh, it's okay the doctors will be here soon." Kai soothingly rubbed Lloyd's back.

"K-Kai..."

"Yes?" Kai asked softly.

"D-don't let me die..."

Kai gasped and frowned, pulling Lloyd close to him. "You won't die on me." That was all what he muttered as the medical equipment stepped inside to pull Kai away from Lloyd while they all brought again their big needles and this time they have brought a new thing that looked really pointy and creepy. Lloyd whimpered as the doctor checked him up. The doctor ordered the group to take a few more of Lloyd's blood to be tested. That was something that Lloyd wasn't even going to have a bit, he pulled his bed sheets over him, whimpering.

"You won't stick me those painful needles to me again! They hurt!" The doctor looked like he was not going to have any of Lloyd's episodes, he looked over to Kai.

"Please help me."

Kai took the sheets away from Lloyd and he gently took his hand in his, rubbing it consolingly. "It's okay, Lloyd I'm right here for ya." Kai assured him. Lloyd could only nod and hide his head in Kai's shoulder. The doctor inserted a huge pointy needle through Lloyd's vein, that made him to shriek in pain, sobbing, Kai looked very sad about the situation the poor boy was going through. With a sigh he squeezed Lloyd's hand gently and let the boy scream on him, soon the doctor announced a new procedure that they were going to do to Lloyd.

The next hours were painful since the doctor kept on getting pointy needles into Lloyd's skin and veins, by the next other dosis of the drug from the I.V. had weakened Lloyd pretty badly, he fell limp in the bed and Kai screamed.

"WHY ISN''T HE WAKING UP?! I KNEW IT! YOU ALL DID NOTHING BUT DAMAMGE LLOYD MORE!" Kai growled, burning into flames, the doctors and nurses getting scared.

Outside, Cole, Jay and Zane were waiting in the waiting room when they saw smoke coming from Lloyd's room door.

"Oh-Uh..." Cole thought as the three dashed over there to find Kai almost setting the hospital in fire and Lloyd had just have an attack before Kai's eyes, he gasped in shock. "NO LLOYD! Please... No..." He couldn't contain himself and began to sob, the doctor had calmed down and was now making Kai to look at him.

"Young man, relax. I know you are freaked about your little brother but please this is not time for having emotional meltdowns, we'll have to take Lloyd to the O.R and have a bone marrow biopsy to see how bad is Lloyd Garmadon's Cancer." When the doctor revealed what was going to happen next, Kai grabbed Lloyd close to him, looking like he was now really going to cry.

"N-no..." It was all what Kai could whimper, he was broken and devastated to see that Lloyd was slowly going, he shakily dragged the poor unconscious boy to his chest and managed to plant a kiss into his forehead, tears dropped from Kai's eyes to be dissolve into Lloyd's hair, Kai couldn't help it and proceeded to silently cry in Lloyd. Cole, Jay and Zane were looking devasted, while the doctor had went to get the room ready for Lloyd's surgery, Cole had walked up to the sobbing red ninja and whispered soothing things through his ear.

"Don't worry, Kai..." Cole soothed him. "Lloyd is strong very strong to keep going on."

"I-I-I..." Before Kai could finish up his sentence the doctor came again and with the help of other doctors and nurses took Lloyd away from Kai and strapped him into a stretcher on movement to the O.R, Kai could muffled up. "Please, be okay Lloyd" before crumbling to Cole's chest and broke out into wild tears, he was no thinking sane and kept just in with crying. "Don't... let... Lloyd... die...!" He cried as Cole stroked his spiky-messy hair lovingly.

"Lloyd's not going to die on us, he'll keep going."

Kai could only hope for it and prayed all night 'till the next day Lloyd was returning from surgery.

 **Oh my goodness how very depressing chapter... Slight Lava and ugh! No, Lloyd's not dead, he's just weak!**


End file.
